Gilla läget (Tomas Ledin)
|language = Swedish |artist = Tomas Ledin |composer = |album = Plektrum |album_year = 2006 }} train just left its station |- |- |Hur ska man då förhålla sig? |How should you contain yourself? |Behålla sitt lugn? |To keep your calm? |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får ta det som det kommer |Yes, you'll have to take it as it comes |Ta det som en man |Take it like a man |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får se det som en prövning |Yes, you'll have to see it as a trial |Göra vad man kan |Do what you can |Gilla-la-la-la gilla-la-la-la gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la deal-la-la-la deal-la-la-la with it |- |- |Tiden räcker inte till allt som du ska göra |There is not enough time to everything that you should do |På jobbet verkar alla pocka på din uppmärksamhet |At work, everyone seems to be crying out for your attention |Ja, folk sliter och drar |Yes, people work like dogs |Skriker i ditt öra |Scream in your ear |Och du får se varje gräns för din kapacitet |And you'll see each what limit is for your abilities |- |- |Väl hemma du nickar till framför TV:n |Well at home you nod to the front of the TV |Och du drömmer om en hemmakväll |And you're dreaming of a night in |Bara ni två |Just the two of you |Du rycker till, har glömt någonting |You give a flinch, have forgotten something |Du kollar mailen |You're checking the mail |Du har middagsgäster som plötsligt knackar på |You have dinner guests who suddenly knock on the door |- |- |Hur ska man då förhålla sig? |How should you contain yourself? |Behålla sitt lugn? |To keep your calm? |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får hoppas på det bästa |Yes, you'll have to hope for the best |Inte spela svår |Not play it tough |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får ta det som det händer |Yes, you'll have to take it as it happens |Hur det nu än går |However that may go |Gilla-la-la-la gilla-la-la-la gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la deal-la-la-la deal-la-la-la with it |- |- |Hur ska man då förhålla sig? |How should you handle that? |Säg säg säg |Tell tell tell |Hur ska man då förhålla sig? |How should you handle that? |Behålla sitt lugn |To keep your calm |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får ta det med en klackspark |Yes, you'll have to take it lightly |Se det som ett skämt |See it as a joke |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får hålla det på avstånd |Yes, you'll have to keep it at a distance |Låta udda va jämnt |Let bygones be bygones |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får låtsas att de regnar |Yes, you'll have to pretend it's raining |Bara vara sig själv |Just be yourself |- |- |Man måste gilla läget |You have to deal with it |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |Ja, man får tänka på nåt annat |Yes, you'll have to think about something else |Varsågod och svälj |Kindly suck it up |- |- |Gilla-la-la-la |Deal-la-la-la |Gilla-la-la-la |Deal-la-la-la |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |- |- |Gilla-la-la-la |Deal-la-la-la |Gilla-la-la-la |Deal-la-la-la |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it |- |- |Gilla-la-la-la |Deal-la-la-la |Gilla-la-la-la |Deal-la-la-la |Gilla-la-la-la läget |Deal-la-la-la with it }}